poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Power of the Primes/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy. Megatronus (PWT): This place is not fit for a god. Particularly not one carrying the Matrix of Leadership and the Enigma of Combination. Were I not doing this for you, I would not demean myself in such a manner. But now that Optimus Prime has been chosen daring to bear the title of a prime, this will all be worth it, particularly if either my minions or I locate the Requiem Blaster and complete the ancient triumvirate. It should be here. Wouldn't you say this is the kind of place the Primes would have hidden it? the flashback Megatronus (PWT): To what I owe the pleasure of an invitation to the forged chamber of Solus Prime? Solus Prime: Megatronus, you know you need no invitation to visit me. Megatronus (PWT): You flatter me, my love. How may I be of service? Solus Prime: Thanks to you, we Primes no longer need to fear Unicron's influence of Chaos across the universe. Megatronus (PWT): For now, but I merely pulled the trigger, the Requiem Blaster did the deed. Surely, it is your greatest creation Solus Prime. Solus Prime: Yes, but in defeating Unicron, it has served it's purpose. And I worry it is too powerful to risk falling into the wrong hands. I think it's best if we, if I, destroy it, Megatronus. Megatronus (PWT): Destroy it? Dear Solus, there is no need to worry. I've just defeated the greatest threat we've ever known. The Requiem Blaster will certainly be safe in my custody. Solus Prime: Your heroics are truly appreciated Megatronus, nevertheless, I would feel better if I knew the blaster were somewhere it could cause no harm. Megatronus (PWT): And I am telling you, it is already in such a place. Unless you feel I can not be trusted. ends Megatronus (PWT): Darn it, perhaps I gave my fellow Primes more credit than they deserve and it simply isn't here. What do you think? But I need that accursed blaster or our reunion will never be possible. Do not fear, I am undaunted. My acolytes are still on the hunt and I will search elsewhere and I will not rest. the Primal Swamp Linda Ryan: Welcome back to the third and final part of the Prime Wars edition of the Realm Games. Today, the Irelanders with Camusian Windblade, Autobot Perceptor, Decepticon Megatron and Combiner Victorion are on the hunt for the Requiem Blaster before Megatronus can get his hands on it for unknown purpose. So, let the games begin! Sorties have been sent out to watch the Irelanders and their allies, while Linda Ryan puts on her Shredderette costume The Shredderette: Professor Mortum, get the Skeleton King and his allies on the horn. Time to help Megatronus. Professor Mortum: Yes, Shredderette. the Irelanders and their allies are in search of the Requiem Blaster Victorion: Halt, Megatron. As team leader of this misforgotten venture, I say we have spent too much time searching this swamp. Lucius Best/Frozone: But we have to try. Holly O'Hair: Besides, Megatronus could use a good butt whopping. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Yeah. He did killed our friend Optimus when the Titans returned. Violet Parr: I could've save him. Connor Lacey: Don't worry, my dear Violet. He'll be avenged. Megatron (PWT): Connor's right. We know Megatronus has the Matrix and the Enigma, but he wasn't wearing the Requiem Blaster in Metroplex City. Perceptor (PWT): It was given to him by his lost love Solus Prime. So it stands to reason he would look for that next. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Then, that's where we'll look. Windblade (PWT): Does it stand to reason that it would be here? How do we know you're not playing us Megatron, again? Megatron (PWT): My research led me to believe this is the place. Perceptor (PWT): Your research? If by research, you mean the book of the second prophecies, Megatron, I was function when those were written. The finest minds of Cybertron couldn't interpret them. Megatron (PWT): Are you sure about that? Ulrich Stern: He's got a point. Windblade (PWT): This is ridiculous, we should be back in Metroplex City with everyone else, repairing the damage. Victorion: And seeing to Optimus Prime's funeral. Megatron (PWT): And yet you all agreed to follow me. Victorion: Under my leadership. Megatron (PWT): Maybe not because I'll need all the help I can get if we cross paths with Megatronus, but because you know Transformers all over the universe are endangered if we don't find the blaster before he does. And because you don't trust me, and want to keep an eye on me. Or because you Perceptor, feel you owe Optimus some debt of responsibility, how noble. And don't think I've forgotten the debt you owe me for helping defeat the mindless Combiners from killing Fortress Maximus. Windblade (PWT): Beautiful. Blaster/Twincast (G1): You hear that? Dashiell Robert Parr: It sounds like dinosaurs. Grimlock (PWT): Kill! Sludge (PWT): Stomp! Snarl (PWT): Destroy! Slag (PWT): Smash! Swoop (PWT): Hit! Grimlock (PWT): Me Grimlock, that Sludge, Swoop, Snarl and Slug. Us Dinobots. Connor Lacey: Yeah, we know who you are. Perceptor (PWT): Yeah, it's me Perceptor, we've known each other for quite some time. Grimlock (PWT): Me Grimlock remember you. Me remember you like to use too many words. Victorion: Stand you back creatures. You shall not disrupt our sacred, oomph. Holly and Poppy O'Hair: Victorion! Windblade (PWT): Take it easy Victorion, maybe we can end this without violence. Grimlock (PWT): One eats for long time, no Autobots fighting Decepticons, fighting Dinobots, fighting Combiners, fighting Titans. Megatron (PWT): Skip ahead would you, we don't have a lot of time. Grimlock (PWT): Now everything crazy everywhere. Everyone's scared, everyone think world ending, everyone fight everyone, me Grimlock know about you Megatron me think this your fault. Megatron (PWT): Prepare yourself for a shock because you're wrong. I'm trying to save this blown fuse of a planet. Primus knows why, and if you just open your heavy lidded optics. Grimlock (PWT): No, Megatron lies, no more lies. Windblade (PWT) and the Irelanders: Megatron! Slug (PWT): Him gone, you next. Connor Lacey: We gotta stop them! The Irelanders: Right. Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Megatronnor Megatronnor: Megatronnor! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Five can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Perceptor (PWT): I'd say something about respecting your elders, but I think it would be lost on you. Snarl (PWT): Halt! Sludge (PWT): Hurt! Snarl (PWT): Halt! Sludge (PWT): Hurt! Victorion: Remove your claws from my person you evolutionary throwbacks. Sludge (PWT): Hurt! Windblade (PWT): Where's Megatron? We could definitely use him. Perceptor (PWT): I hope he's still functional. And I hope I get to get to keep my legs. Victorion: Enough, with one arm I'm better than a horde of you creatures. Windblade (PWT): You may have teeth, but they're no match for my wings. Victorion: Let this be the end. Yumi Ishiyama: It's like an earthquake! Grimlock (PWT): Heavy. Perceptor (PWT): If you wouldn't mind applying a few less mega pascals, at least to me. Auriana: That took care of them. Windblade (PWT): Now will you listen for a minute? Grimlock (PWT): No! Dinobots never listen to friends of Megatron. Now...we just get bigger. The Irelanders: Whoa. Windblade (PWT): Oh, scrud. Perceptor (PWT): Oh, a Dino Combiner. Talia: Wheeljack didn't tell us that the Dinobots can do that. Apple White: Though you gotta admit that was awesome. Windblade (PWT): Ah. Smart thinking, Victorion. We had those Dinobots under control before you pushed them too far. Now we've got a bigger problem to deal with. Victorion: I will not tolerate such insolence and insubordination. Carissa: Move! Windblade (PWT): Every second we're not finding the Requiem Blaster is one second when Megatronus might be finding it. We need a plan and fast! Perceptor (PWT): Locating Megatron would be an intelligent initial step. Victorion: We need not that traitor's help! I am perfectly capable of concocting a strategy. Volcanicus: (Roars) Windblade (PWT): Well? Victorion: Do not distract! I am concocting. Windblade and Perceptor (PWT): Uh. Megatron (PWT): Well, that's interesting. Menasor (PWT): No, no! Don't know nothin'! Devastator (PWT): (Yells) Overlord (PWT): I knew you packed a mean punch, but I had no idea the Matrix of Chaos would get you that kinda juice. Professor Mortum: Yes. A device this powerful should be able to help us destroy the Irelanders. Overlord (PWT): That little piece of Unicron was bringin' out the best in you. begins Megatronus (PWT): Have you found it Overlord? Overlord (PWT): Yes, Megatronus. I believe I have. Megatronus (PWT): Excellent, now you have everything you need to exact your revenge upon Megatron. Overlord (PWT): All I have to do is kill anyone who stands in my way. Megatronus (PWT): The more death and destruction you bring to Cybertron, the more you assure your place at my side after what comes next. Overlord (PWT): Hey, how do I know this isn't gonna bite me in the tailpipe later? Megatronus (PWT): Because, when I bring upon the Apocalypse, who better to unleash the destructive power of Unicron than an agent of Chaos such as yourself? Overlord (PWT): Well, okay then. Let the killin' begin. ends Rodimus Cron: The Matrix of Chaos has made me very powerful, Overlord. It has chosen the name, Rodimus Cron, for this metal shell. Overlord (PWT): Well, whoever the heck you wanna be, I'm glad you're dancin' to my tune. Come on, let's wrap this up. Get some info out of these scrap heaps. Here's something I've learned in my many years, idiots make terrible liars. And don't pretend you're just another clean up crew puttin' Metroplex City back together. I saw you workin' with Megatron. I know you know where he went. Just tell me and I'll be on my way. Victorion: The giant seems even less intelligent than his component pieces. Hard to believe, therefore, we shall strike where it is weakest, it's intelligence. And distract it with something shiny. Perceptor (PWT): Why are you looking at me like that? Hello. Hello there! I'm working on a research project and wondered if I could ask you a few questions. Victorion: Strike at his combination points, disrupting one connection should disrupt them all. The Irelanders: Right! Windblade (PWT): That's some heavy metal, right there. Victorion: Fall before my righteous fury! Windblade (PWT): Victorion! Think you can concoct a backup plan? Oh sh-- Predaking: Where is the Enigma of Combination? Windblade (PWT): Now Predaking's here too? Was everyone invited to this throw down? Madeline Hatter: Didn't he know that the Combiner Wars are over?! Predaking (PWT): The Enigma! You will give it to me, now! Victorion: I-I... Devastator (PWT): Aah! Menasor (PWT):: Aah, uh. Devastator (PWT): Oh ha. Overlord (PWT): Where's Megatron? Menasor (PWT): Don't, don't know. Stop! I'll talk. I'll tell. Megatron said something about Primal Swamp. Overlord (PWT): Yeah, good. How hard was that? Menasor (PWT): No! Overlord (PWT): Come on, Cron. Time for a road trip. Victorion: Ah, I don't have... The Enigma of Combination! Ashlynn Ella: (Grunts and groans) Darling Charming: What's going on, Ashlynn? Ashlynn Ella: It's Computron, with Devastator and Menasor. Overlord killed them all. And now, their sparks have been joined with the Matrix. Jeremy Belpois: We'll worry about that later. Windblade (PWT): Jeremy's right. Predaking's gonna rip Victorion in half. Perceptor (PWT): I've considered 130 possible counter measures. And there's nothing we can do to help her. Windblade (PWT): Doesn't mean we can't try. Drop her, scrudsnout! Victorion: Ah, have a care Windblade. Destroy not what you seek to save! Perceptor (PWT): Ah. Megatron (PWT): Curiouser and curiouser. Perceptor (PWT): Predaking wants the Enigma of Combination from Victorion, but why? Aelita Schaffner: Maybe to control the Combiners. Perceptor PWT): A conundrum for later contemplation should be so fortunate. Hey, ah, hello! You want the Enigma? Well, Victorion doesn't have it. I do! Predaking (PWT): Give me the Enigma! Perceptor (PWT): Aah, this may not have been my most intelligent decision. Victorion: You have my gratitude for saving me, friend preceptor. I swear, I shall not let you parish. Perceptor (PWT): What a relief. Windblade (PWT): What's the plan? Perceptor (PWT): Just keep doing what you're doing. You're following the plan perfectly. Skeleton King: Is that what I think it is? Megatronus (PWT): Yes, indeed, it is the Enigma of Combination. Time has not diminished your discerning eye. Only Solus Prime could create a powerful artifact that radiates such beauty. It holds the millennia. I never considered their true beauty. Regarding them only as tools. Now it is both tool and art for it shall help me bring back the most precious work of art ever built. The Shredderette: I can analyze it for my new invention. begins Solus Prime: Come now Megatronus, surely you agree the Requiem Blaster is too powerful for any being to possess. Now that it has served its purpose, let me destroy it. Megatronus (PWT): It may have further purposes Solus Prime. Great dangers and disasters are foretold in the second prophesies and elsewhere. Solus Prime: Do not seek to justify your love of destructive energies Megatronus. I will build you a new weapon. Two new weapons. Megatronus (PWT): I have trawled this globe since the first day it existed and handled weapons mundane and magnificent. I believe I can be trusted with a gun. Even if it is the one that defeated Unicron. Solus Prime: Perhaps you are right. But it is a chance that no one should take. Megatronus (PWT): You insult me, Solus Prime. After all these cycles. I thought you knew me. Solus Prime: Like you, I've existed for millennia, long enough to know that no matter one's intentions, anything is possible. Enough of this silliness. Megatronus (PWT): Silliness is it? No, it wasn't. I didn't mean to. Solus Prime Megatronus, why would you... Tear us apart... Like this? Megatronus (PWT): No, no, no, no. Don't go! Don't leave me. Ah. ends as a spark is going to the Well of Sparks Mandarin: You see that? Megatronus (PWT): I sense the handy work of my minions in that one. Good, they proceed with their mission as I proceed with mine. Perceptor (PWT): At some point, you do know we're going to need a new plan. 1 00:08:31,399 --> 00:08:32,899 - We're not at that point yet. 1 00:08:33,908 --> 00:08:37,549 - Ah, the Bestial Combiner still dogs our heels. 1 00:08:37,549 --> 00:08:40,423 But why is the Combiner of Dynobots still in pursuit? 1 00:08:41,679 --> 00:08:43,989 - Maybe he's still mad at us? 1 00:08:43,990 --> 00:08:46,269 Or maybe he's mad at Predaking, 1 00:08:46,269 --> 00:08:48,069 he's trying to claim us for himself. 1 00:08:52,450 --> 00:08:55,250 - Maybe there's a way to get them to turn on each other. 1 00:09:29,510 --> 00:09:32,073 Megatron, you're alive! 1 00:09:32,073 --> 00:09:33,656 What is this thing? 1 00:10:07,929 --> 00:10:09,929 Hope you're rested up, Megatron, 1 00:10:09,929 --> 00:10:13,979 'cause it's time for the last stand. 1 00:10:13,980 --> 00:10:14,913 - Stay here. 1 00:10:15,840 --> 00:10:16,853 I'll be back. 1 00:10:18,600 --> 00:10:19,702 - Stay here?